FAMILY THERAPY
by Chick Feed
Summary: MAJOR Spoiler Alert : Final part of Season 11 finale : Joining in the fun - Couldn't resist adding a little more detail into the last parts of the "Wow!" that was S11:Ep23, the season finale. Please do not read if you haven't seen the episode yet. Alternatively, please DO read if you have already seen it :) Aw...Go on ;p


Disclaimer : It warn't me guv. I's innocent. ' _Onest_ guv! ... _Whoops_! Wrong sort of disclaimer ;p  
 **MAJOR Spoiler Alert : Final part of Season 11 finale  
** **FAMILY THERAPY  
** -oOo-

Mary Winchester turned her head, staring wide eyed in every direction, afraid and standing alone in the dark, physically shocked by the sudden sensory overload hitting from all directions; too fast, too much at once, her brain struggling to keep up and categorise everything her body was experiencing. The rapid beating of her own heart seemed to thrum throughout her body. Her skin prickled with goosebumps that rose in response to the chill of the air and the tickle of a breeze. The material of her white nightdress felt overly harsh, scratching and scouring her as it moved with her shivering. Each time she blinked, she felt the sweep of her own eyelashes on her cheek, the rustle of the leaves in the trees and the call of a night bird seemed deafeningly loud to her. The sensation of slick, wet grass and the mud beneath it under her bare feet didn't feel particularly pleasant, and she gagged at the assault on her olfactory senses from the multitude of night scents, from the ammonic stink of a rat somewhere nearby to the cloying, oversweet smell of flowers and then, the bitter sweet tang of something else. Something that instantly drew her attention. Wherever this place was, why ever she was here; she wasn't alone.

"Help ... Help me!"

Her instinctive cry resulted in the sound of someone moving in her direction. She froze, terrified, able to do nothing except wait to see what kind of monster she had unwittingly summoned her way.

-o-

God and God's sister, bring the two of them back together using your previously untapped Family Therapy skills, and you instantly discover that you've created one complete idiot. Who knew? Dean didn't mind that Amara in particular, had recognised and acknowledged the valuable role his intervention had played in re-uniting the squabbly, godly siblings. And it was nice to know she felt she wanted to do something for him in return; but _seriously_? Neither Amara nor Chuck were capable of figuring out that right now his brother would be thinking Dean was dead? What Dean had _needed_ to do was let Sammy know that he _hadn't_ had to set off the soul bomb he had been carrying inside him to kill Amara, blowing himself to smithereens in the process. What he really _didn't_ need was to find himself unexpectedly transported and dumped in the darkness of God knows where, (and actually, He would) with no signal available for his cell.

-o-

Despite his predicament, it was so much a part of his hardwiring that hearing someone's plea for help automatically garnered a response from Dean, and he moved cautiously towards the sound of the female voice. At the edge of a clearing, he ground to a standstill, and stared at the figure of the blonde haired woman gazing fearfully back at him, while his mind went into melt down.

" _Mom_?"

He didn't realise he had said the word out loud, until he saw the woman's expression change to one of confusion and uncertainty. He began to take another step forward, stopping when his mother tensed like a deer, poised on the edge of fleeing. Quickly stepping back again, Dean raised both hands, his open palms facing the nervous woman.

 _"_ _Please_...Please...Don't run. You're safe, I swear. I heard you shout..."

-o-

Dean stopped himself talking, going quiet and perfectly still, unconsciously holding his breath, his thoughts racing whilst his mother's intense gaze took in every single aspect of the man standing before her. **_Dammit_** _Amara, what the Hell_ _ **is**_ _this? What've you done? Is she a spirit? Is she alive? Does she even know she was_ _ **dead**_ _? Shit! This' all_ _ **kinds**_ _of wrong! Chuck, you_ _ **jerk**_ _, why'd you let Amar..._

" _Dean_?...Is...Is that _really_ you?"

Numb to the flow of his own tears, overwhelmed by the sound of her voice saying his name, Dean didn't trust himself to form any kind of coherent words. Instead he nodded mutely, fighting to remain still, scared to again move too fast, too soon; despite his every muscle desperately demanding the freedom to carry him forward and over the short distance, to his mother.

-o-

At Dean's nod, it was Mary who ran to close the gap between them, her arms already outstretched in her potent desire to wrap them tightly around her son and hold him close, to wipe away the tears from those now remembered green eyes that were fixed unwaveringly on her, so full of longing; and to tell him over and over how much she loved him. For now, her fear as to what had led him to be here with her in the dark of this unknown but irritatingly almost familiar place, and her fast growing list of questions, could wait.

-o-

At the bunker, a perfectly groomed blonde lowered her dainty pistol as she looked down in distain at the body of the youngest Winchester brother who lay where he had fallen, at her feet.

"It would appear, Samuel dear, that we both knew nothing of the sort."

Exchanging the pistol for her cell, she tapped out a number. Her call was answered on the first ring.

"Would you be so good as to come inside please? There is an amount of tidying up that needs to be undertaken."

Ending the call, the woman glanced down again, this time her mouth stretched into a small, closed lipped smile.

"Needs to be undertaken? Oh now, that _is_ amusing."

FIN  
-oOo-  
Chick xxx


End file.
